This invention relates to clock generating circuits and, more particularly, to frequency doubling circuitry.
In the prior art, in order to double the frequency of a periodic signal, nonlinear devices or transformers were utilized. In addition, high precision components were required. Besides the disadvantage that the costs of transformers, non-linear devices and high precision components are quite high, accurate frequency doubling was often difficult to achieve.